Affection
by Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart
Summary: Kouga, the wolf demon who had fallen in love with Kagome, has now kissed Kagome, while Inuyasha was watching. Will Inuyasha ever forgive Kagome, or hate her even though she was not to blame?
1. Heartbroken

It all started out as a normal day in the feudal era. The gang, which included Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara, were all asleep in Kaede's hut after battling against a couple of demons just last night.

Kagome was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes, slowly revealing her beautiful chocolate colored orbs. She sat up slowly and quietly, then yawned as she put a hand over her mouth. She looked around to see all of her friends were still asleep.

"Good.." Kagome whispered as she stood up silently, careful not to wake any of her friends up. She quietly tip-toed over to her yellow back pack and picked it up and began walking towards the entrance of the hut. She looked back every once in a while to see if anyone, especially Inuyasha, had woken up. She sighed in relief to see the hanyou fast asleep.

Kagome smiled to herself just as soon as she made her way outside. It was very early, so she thought that none of her friends would wake up at this time. Kagome began to walk a tad bit faster as she headed towards the bone eaters well. Yes, she was going to go back to her world, the modern time.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, just knowing someone was following her. She didn't look back, though. She gulped.

"And where do you think you're going?" a harsh voice said sternly. Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Home," Kagome merely answered without looking back. She reconized that voice very well, so she knew exactly who it was. Soon, Kagome began walking again.

"Oh no you're not!" the voice sneered. Suddenly, he jumped in front of Kagome. "You're not going anywhere, wench!"

"And who is going to stop me, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she glared at the hanyou. "You can't tell me what to do! I can go back to my time whenever I want!"

With that, she gently pushed the hanyou away and she continued to walk on towards the bone eaters well. Inuyasha growled lowly, just about ready to attack her.

"Osuwari!" BAM!

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Kagome took the time while Inuyasha was in a crater to walk away quickly.

"Kagome, you bi..."

"Osuwari!" BAM!

"Ka..."

"OSUWARI!"

By the time Inuyasha got out of the crater, Kagome was long gone. The hanyou growled lowly as his golden orbs scanned the area, trying to find just where that girl was. He soon gave up and went back towards the hut, not wanted to get 'sat' again. He didn't really care if she went home or not now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome neared the bone eaters well, she stopped for a moment.

"Maybe I don't really need to go back... I mean, I don't have any tests at school, and I don't really need to see mom, grandpa, or Souta... They can wait a little longer for me to return, right?" Kagome whispered softly to herself. "But... I don't think it'd be wise to go back to Inuyasha after we just had a fight..." Kagome said as she sighed softly.

Kagome slowly turned around and began walking through Inuyasha's Forest instead. _Maybe I'll go back after a few hours or so, once Inuyasha has calmed down..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stormed into the hut to find everyone was now awake.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked up to see Inuyasha with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"Where is Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she too looked up at Inuyasha.

"That stupid wench went home back to her own time!" the hanyou said angrily.

"Don't tell me you two had yet another fight..." Miroku said as he shook his head slowly.

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and sat down with a "Feh!"

Shippou looked at Inuyasha and glared. "Baka.." he mumbled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Shippou and hit him on the head hard. Shippou began to cry. Miroku and Sango both sighed.

Inuyasha growled lowly then stood up and began to walk outside. Miroku and Sango watched him.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to go get Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back as he continued to walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha finally got to the bone eaters well. He sighed as he remembered when him and Kagome fought with eachother not long ago. He looked around one last time before he jumped into the well.

A purple light filled the well as the hanyou traveled through time and into Kagome's time. Once he hit the ground at the bottom of the well, he quickly made his way up the well and jumped out. He stepped outside and looked around to see no one in sight. He quickly ran towards Kagome's house and opened the door and walked inside.

"Inuyasha!" a voice chirmed as a small figure appeared and walked towards the hanyou. It was Souta, Kagome's younger brother. Inuyasha stopped and turned his attention towards the small boy.

"Hey Souta... Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Souta blinked.

"She isn't with you? I mean, she isn't here... Unless I didn't see her come back," Souta replied. Inuyasha sighed then nodded slightly.

"Ok, I'll go check in her room then," Inuyasha said then raced up the stairs towards Kagome's room. Souta watched as he blinked a few times.

Inuyasha soon made his way into Kagome's room. He looked around frantically for the young miko, but saw no one in sight.

"Damnit... Where is that wench! Don't tell me she's already back in the feudal era!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he bursted out of Kagome's room and back down the steps. He soon made his way out of Kagome's house as Souta watched him while petting Buyo.

Inuyasha ran towards the bone eaters well, then leaped and landed in the well. Once again a puple light filled the well. Once Inuyasha was at the bottom of the well, he climbed out to see he was once again in the feudal era. His golden orbs scanned the area as he tried to pick up Kagome's scent. Once he could smell Kagome, he ran in her direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still walking through the Forest of Inuyasha. She stopped suddenly, letting out a small gasped.

"Shards of the Shikon no Tama..." she whispered sensing the presence of someone who has jewel shards. "If only Inuyasha was here right now..."

Suddenly, Kouga appeared in a puff of smoke. Kagome gasped.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga said smoothly as he grinned.

"Kouga..." Kagome said softly. She suddenly hugged him, happy to see a friendly face. Kouga was somewhat surprised by her actions. He quickly hugged her back.

"Hey, where's that mutt?" Kouga said as he looked around.

"Well... we sorta... had a fight..." Kagome said just above a whispered. Kouga chuckled slightly.

Inuyasha was in the bushes, watching both of them. He frowned. He had been there the moment Kagome had hugged Kouga. He was just about ready to jump out and kill Kouga, but tried to restrain himself from doing so. Instead, he just watched.

Kouga was still grinning. He knew very well Inuyasha was watching, so he did one thing that would _really _get Inuyasha mad. He kissed her. He actually _kissed _Kagome. Right there and infront of Inuyasha too! Kagome was shocked, and so was Inuyasha. Inuyasha was really mad now.

Now, it looked like Kagome was actually returning the kiss! Inuyasha felt somewhat hurt.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered sadly. He turned and ran away like a frightened puppy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that is the tragic end of the first chapter... Don't worry, there'll be more soon. I'll have chapter two up soon, I hope. Since it's Spring Break, I'll have a long time for updating the story and everything without worrying about stupid homework from school._

So, how'd you like the first chapter so far, hmm? Not too bad for a 12-year-old, huh?

Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update this story! I have a good idea of what is going to happen next, but I'm not going to tell you. No way am I going to spoil it for you... You'll just have to wait until I put up the second chapter! Sayonara, for now.

Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart


	2. Kagome, Captured Part I

_I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to all that have reviewed already!_

I am sorry if the other chapter was too short. I'll try to make this one longer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inuyasha ran off, you could see that Kagome wasn't actually trying to kiss Kouga back. Instead, she was struggling to free herself from his grasp.

Kagome soon finally pushed Kouga away from her, after a few minutes. She stepped back.

"Get away from me! Kouga! Why did you do that!" Kagome exclaimed. Kouga smirked as his eyes never left Kagome's chocolate ones. Kagome glared at Kouga before bolting off towards the village where she had slept with her friends.

"Wait, Kagome! I'm sorry!" Kouga yelled, but Kagome would not listen.

_Thank goodness Inuyasha wasn't there to see what happened... _Kagome ran as fast as she could, hoping that Kouga wasn't following her.

She soon stopped to catch her breath. Her chocolate colored orbs scanned the area to see if Kouga was near by. She sighed in relief that she couldn't see him, nor could she sense his shards near by.

Kagome soon began to set off towards the village again, this time walking instead of running.

After about ten minutes of walking, Kagome finally made it into the village. She continued walking until she came across Kaede's hut. A small smile played across her lips, somewhat happy that she was going to see her friends again.

She soon entered the hut and looked around to see her friends eating breakfast, since it was still morning. She smiled as all her friends looked up at her with a friendly smile.

Kagome's smile soon faded seeing that Inuyasha was not there with her friends.

"Good morning, Kagome-chan!" Sango said happily. Kagome looked at Sango and forced a smile.

"Where is Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He went to go get you because he said you went back to your own time, but then he came back without you. He looked a bit... upset. After he had finished eating his breakfast, he walked off somewhere about five minutes after her arrived here, Kagome. Did something happen between you two?" Sango said as she looked into her friends eyes.

"Oh... We just had a fight, that's all. He should be fine again soon," Kagome replied with a small smile. "I'll go find him now and apologize."

"But Kagome-chan, don't you want breakfast...?" Sango asked, but it was too late. Kagome had already left. She sighed and looked at Miroku and Shippou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked through the depths of Inuyasha's Forest, searching for her beloved hanyou, her eyes filled with worry.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Where are you!" Kagome yelled as her dark orbs scanned the area for any sign of movement, but got no answer. She was just about ready to give up, until something red caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She turned toward a tree and looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree, practically day dreaming. He never looked at Kagome, not once, as if he was trying to avoid her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she smiled somewhat. "I finally found you! Look, I'm sorry about before, when we were in that fight. I didn't mean to say the you-know-what word... Now, will you come down from that tree?" Kagome said as he voice slightly softened.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome and just glared at her. Kagome's smile soon faded and she could see a faint unhappy feeling in Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"Inuyasha... what's wrong?" Kagome asked, eyes filled with worry for the hanyou.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! I saw you and your wolf boy together! I was watching right from when you hugged that mangy wolf! Right to when you two kissed!" Inuyasha yelled in anger. Kagome's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped from her lips.

_How could he have seen? How could I not know he was watching? _Kagome could feel tears forming in her eyes, but tried her hardest not to cry.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't what it looked like! I..." Kagome exclaimed, but was cut off by the hanyou.

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha said harshly as he looked away from the girl.

Kagome said nothing more. She feared that whatever she might've said next might just make this situation worse. Instead, she just turned her back to Inuyasha and began to run away, towards the bone eaters well. All Kagome wanted to do was just go home and forget about everything that had happened, and hopefully Inuyasha might have calmed down when she returned.

Kagome ran as fast as she could, tears threatening to burst out of her chocolate orbs.

Kagome slowled her pace once she became closer to the bone eaters well.

Kagome sighed sadly as her chocolate colored orbs gazed upon the bone eaters well. She was just about a twenty feet away from the well now.

She slowly crept toward the well, her head hanging low, until she could feel another presence near by, plus a few jewel shards. She shot her head up quickly and gasped in fear at the sight of a rather large demon. The demon was a reptile demon with big yellow eyes and green colored scales all over it's body.

"Give me your sacred jewel shards, girl!" the demon hissed as he slowly walked towards the young miko. Kagome took a step back as she looked up at the demon. She shook her head repidly and she glared at the huge demon.

"No! You give me _your _sacred jewel shards!" Kagome exclaimed. She reached for her bow and arrow, but she didn't have them with her. She gasped suddenly as she remembered leaving the bow and arrows at Kaede's hut. She gulped.

_She can sense jewel shards? _The demon grinned evily. _Maybe she'll become of good use to me..._

"You can sense the jewel shards! You are no ordinary human... You are coming with me!" the demon said harshly as he tried to grab Kagome. Kagome screamed loudly, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, then jumped away from the demon, landing on her bottom with a thump.

"Ow.." Kagome mumbled as she got up quickly. She looked at the demon once again before she kicked into a nearby tree and her vision became blurred. Her whole body hurt like hell.

"You can't escape me, you pathetic mortal!"

"I... ow... everything hurts..." Kagome whispered as she tried to stand, but just fell back down onto her knees. "Inuyasha.. help me... please..."

The demon ran over to Kagome and appeared in front of her. He laughed once more before hitting her over the head with a large log he found earlier, knocking Kagome out cold. The demon soon picked her up and ran off in a random direction.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, who was not too far away, heard the faint scream of Kagome as his dog ears twitched slightly. "Kagome..?" he whispered. "Don't tell me that wench is in trouble again..." he said harshly. He was getting somewhat tired of saving that girl all the time, but he needed her. Not just because he needed her to use as a shard detector. He knew he couldn't live without the young miko, no matter how hard he'd try to forget her.

As Inuyasha was about to jump out of the tree he was in to go and save Kagome, he stopped suddenly as the horrible image of Kagome and Kouga kissing appeared in his mind once again. He clenched his fists as his bangs covered his eyes. He was starting to have second thoughts now about saving Kagome...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_And that is the end of that chapter... Will Inuyasha save Kagome? Is Kagome going to get killed? Will Inuyasha not want to save Kagome? So many questions, but don't worry. They should be answered soon..._

Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter is short! I'm really sorry that it is shorter than the last, but I'll try VERY hard to make the next chapter longer... And this story might not end up being long, and I might run out of ideas, so if you have any ideas about what I should add to the story, I'd love to here them!

Don't forget to review, everyone! Thank you sooooo much to the other few people that reviewed. I hope I get a lot more reviews in the future.

Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart


	3. Kagome, Captured Part II

_Ok, here is the third chapter to the story! I hope you all enjoy it... _

Also, I was a bit... upset that I only have 4 reviews... I mean, doesn't anyone like my story? -sobs-

_I hope I get more reviews after this chapter. Seriously people, REVIEW! I cannot write a story where I am only getting a few reviews... _

Anyways, on with chapter three!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes fluttered open revealing two beautiful chocolate orbs of which belonged to the young miko Kagome. She sat up slowly, and her vision was still slightly blurred.

Kagome blinked a few times as her vision returned to normal, but as she looked around, she gasped.

"W-where am I..?" she whispered, seeing she was stuck in some sort of cage. "Ouch... my head..." the miko whispered as she put a hand to her head.

Suddenly, a dark and scary voice chuckled slightly from a fair distance away. Kagome looked around and saw no one. "Who's there?" she asked, somewhat frightened.

Then, something appeared right in front of Kagome, scaring her half to death. Kagome gasped as she looked at the large reptile demon, the one that captured her, with fear.

"Good, you're awake, human," the demon said as an evil smirk came across his face.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome asked as she backed away slightly from the demon.

"Simple. I want _you _to collect sacred jewel shards for _me_, seeing that you can sense them..." the demon said, his voice low and creepy.

"No! I won't do it!" Kagome exclaimed as she glared at the ugly creature. The demon let out a low growl as he opened the door of the cage Kagome was in. Kagome gasped slightly.

"Oh yes you will..."

The demon suddenly grabbed Kagome, making the young miko scream in terror.

"Let me go!"

The reptile demon smirked and put a hand to Kagome's head.

_What is he doing..? It seems as if... he is looking into my mind... _

Moments later, the demon removed his hand.

"You will collect the jewel shards for me. And if you refuse, the ones you call your friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara, will die."

Kagome gasped. _No..._

"That's not all. I will also kill that pathetic half-breed you love so much right in front of you."

The demon laughed evily as Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"No... I won't help you..." Kagome whispered. The demon narrowed his eyes as he glared at Kagome. Kagome knew he friends were strong, and they could defeat this demon with ease... Could they?

"You stupid human!" the demon exclaimed as he kicked Kagome right into the wall at the other side of the room. Kagome yelped in pain, and was just about ready to faint.

"Don't you dare faint on me, mortal! You are going to help me whether you like it or not!"

"No, I won't!" Kagome managed to yell. She finally used all her strength to stand up, but the demon growled angrily and charged at her. Kagome let out a shrill scream before the demon grabbed her by the throat and started choking her, as if he was trying to kill her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha heard another scream from Kagome as his dog ears twitched once more. It was very faint, but he could still hear it. He had no choice. He had to save her. He growled, picking up not just the scent of Kagome, but her's mixed with a demons.

The hanyou finally decided to rescue Kagome, so he jumped down from the tree he was in and ran toward Kagome and the demon's scents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yet another evil cliffie... I'm sorry I made that chapter short, but I had no choice. If you all want this story to be long, I need to make a few chapters short. _

Anyway, please, for the love of god, PLEASE REVIEW! I need more reviews or else I might decide not to update this story anymore. Sorry...

Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart


	4. Don't die, Kagome!

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was very busy with school work, since we start TCAP next week... Gomen nasai._

Anyways, thank you all that have reviewed! 17 reviews now! Arigatou!

Well, here's chapter four. Hope ya'll will like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't breathe. The demon was still holding her by the throat and squeezing her throat a bit every few minutes, which was making it much harder for her to breathe.

"You know what? I think I will kill you instead. You are of no use to me anymore, mortal..." the demon hissed as his grip on Kagome's neck tightened.

_I can't... breathe... Someone please help me..._ Kagome's face was was somewhat turning blue.

Just at that exact moment, the hanyou we all know and love burst into the cave to save Kagome. Inuyasha's face paled as he saw the demon trying to choke Kagome to death. He gasped and growled.

"Let Kagome go!" he yelled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. The demon chuckled.

"You want your wench back, I suppose. What's a half-breed like you going to do?" the demon said as Kagome was just about to faint.

"Inu... yasha..." Kagome managed to choke out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, turning his attention to the miko.

The demon laughed once more as he looked at the poor girl.

"You want her so much? Well then, why don't you go fetch like a good mutt!" the demon exclaimed as he threw Kagome as hard as he could all the way to the other side of the cave and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome's head hit the wall and she fell to the ground unconscious, just about dead.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes full of anger as he charged at the demon. The demon, of course, did not know how strong Inuyasha was. He just laughed, thinking he was much more powerful then a puny half-breed could ever be.

"You could never defeat me!" the demon yelled. Inuyasha glared at the demon as he jumped up into the air.

"Oh yeah?" With just one swing of Tetsusaiga, the demons head was gone, and he was dead. Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome was still lying on the ground, with blood on parts of her body. Inuyasha turned toward her and ran over to her. He pulled her into his arms carefully.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry..." the hanyou said softly. "Kagome, don't die on me now!" he exclaimed. When he saw that she hadn't had woken up yet, he thought that it was too late. He thought that she was already... dead...

Inuyasha hugged Kagome slightly, inhaling her sweet scent. He could feel a tear fall from his cheek.

"Kagome... I let you down, I failed to protect you... I'm so sorry..." the hanyou whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I couldn't help but to cry while typing this chapter... -sigh-_

I know, it's short, but I had to end it there for some reason... Well, the good thing is that I updated, right? So it shouldn't matter how short the chapter is.

Anyways, please review and I'll update quicker!

Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart


	5. Undying Love and Protection

_Yay! I am back with another chapter. And don't worry, I don't actually plan on letting Kagome die. She is one of my favourite characters in the whole entire series. If I was going to let any character in my fanfictions die, it would be Kikyo. Well, let her die again.. Hehe._

Anyway, before I forget...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I don't own any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda... Too bad Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... -sigh-

_Oookay... Now onto the story._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha gently placed a hand on Kagome's cheek and looked at her pale form. She looked as though she was dead.

"This is all my fault... If only I was here to protect you, to save you from that demon... You might just be alive now," Inuyasha said softly, even though he knew Kagome couldn't hear a word he was saying. "I know now... I know that Kikyo isn't the one I love. She was just a heartless, cold empty shell, but you... You were kind, caring, and always there for me... You didn't care about what I was, or how I was. You showed me kindness..." he paused for a moment, before whispering one last thing to her. "Kagome, I... I love you..."

Of course, Inuyasha had no idea Kagome could hear all this, let alone know she was still alive. Kagome was a little shocked after to just hearing what he just said, and struggled to force her eyes open, just to let him know she was alright.

"Inu... yasha...?" Kagome whispered, so soft that only Inuyasha's sensitive ears could hear it. His eyes widened, and Kagome managed to open her eyes.

"Kagome! You're alive!" Inuyasha exclaimed, hoping to god she didn't hear what he had just said.

"Yes... Inuyasha? Did you... really mean those words?" Kagome said in the same voice, as she tried to sit up, but was too weak.

"You mean, you heard it?"

"Yes... every word," Kagome replied as Inuyasha blushed lightly. Kagome just smiled weakly. "Inuyasha, I lo... I love you, too..." she managed to say, after all this time. Inuyasha was shocked. Did he just hear what she just said? He thought he was dreaming.

"You really mean it?" he asked, wondering if he just heard her wrong or something. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I do love you... With all my heart."

Inuyasha was shocked, surprised, and now, somewhat happy. He loved her, and she loved him back. He knew she wasn't lying, he could see the love in her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Can we get back to the village and back to the others now?" Inuyasha nodded, he knew he had to bring Kagome to Kaede so she could heal her.

"Yeah, of course," he replied. He held her safely in his arms as he headed off toward the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Inuyasha had reached the hut where Kaede and Shippou were in with Kagome, Shippou jumped up excitedly and into Kagome's arms. Inuyasha growled a bit.

"Kagome!" the young kitsune exclaimed, jumped up and down in Kagome's arms, causing Kagome to wince as he landed on one of her wounds. Inuyasha growled even more, knowing Shippou was hurting Kagome.

"Can't you see she's hurt!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting Shippou over the head leaving a large bump, then throwing him to the other side of the hut. Shippou started to cry.

"Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" the kitsune yelled as he sobbed. Kagome glared at Inuyasha for a while, and was about to say something until Kaede spoke up.

"What happened to ye, Kagome?" Kaede asked, noticing some of Kagome's wounds.

"She was attacked by a demon," Inuyasha said plainly before Kagome had a chance to say anything. Kagome looked at Kaede and just nodded.

"Alright. I will bandage up her wounds," Kaede replied. Inuyasha nodded and gently laid Kagome down on the floor, so Kaede could heal her. Shippou ran off outside to go find Miroku and Sango.

A few minutes later after Shippou left, Kagome soon passed out once more, since she was still quite weak. Inuyasha was somewhat worried about her, hoping she'll be alright. Kaede soon started to bandage Kagome's wounds, while Inuyasha sat there and watched silently. After Kaede was done, she looked up at Inuyasha and held out something in her hand.

"Let Kagome drink this, it should make her wounds heal a little faster," Kaede explained. Inuyasha merely nodded and took the medicine from Kaede. Kaede soon left to get some more herbs for other wounded people in the village, and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone together. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to wake up, so he could give her the medicine.

After a few moments of waiting, Inuyasha started to grow impatient and went to get up and leave, but stopped as he felt a gently tug on his sleeve. He turned to see that Kagome had woken up. She smiled sweetly, making Inuyasha's heart melt.

"So, you're finally up, wench?" Inuyasha said a little rudely. Kagome sighed, ignoring the comment and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Kaede went to go get some herbs, but who knows where Miroku and Sango are. Shippou went to find them," he explained. Kagome nodded.

"Oh, alright..."

"Here. Kaede told me to give this to you. You need to drink it, she says it'll make you better," he said as he handed Kagome the medicine.

"Thanks," she replied before drinking it all.

"Are you feeling any better?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Yes, a bit," she replied.

"Good. Then could you come with me so we can talk in private? Away from the village? It's important..." Inuyasha said, blushing a little. Kagome smiled.

"Sure, of course," she said softly. Inuyasha smiled slightly, then picked her up bridal style and jumped away with her, and away from the village all the way into the Forest of Inuyasha, the forest that was named after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah yeah, I know it's a little short, and that I haven't updated in a while. First of all, I am tired and I am sick, plus I have loads of homework. Sorry. I shall update again as soon as I can._

Oh, and I'd also like to thank all of those who have read my story, and reviewed. You guys are awesome!

Sesshoumaru's Sweetheart.


End file.
